New Teacher
by Seek Pefection
Summary: This was meant to be something more but I lost inspiration. Alex meets a new teacher, is he more than what he seems?


"Well, class, since I'm new here I feel we should all get to know each other any better." Perched upon the table was a young, well-dressed young man (with the exception of a bow tie). Alex figured he must be the new teacher that Mr Laritate was boasting about to the school inspector. "Now, who would like to start?" he skimmed over the class register before settling on a name. "Alexandra Margarita Russo?" Alex rolled her eyes when she heard some of her class mates sniggering. "Well, have you got a question for me?" the man smiled goofily.

"Yeah, actually I do have one. What's with the bow tie?" Alex laughed, mimicking the shape of one with her scarf.

"Bow ties are cool," he replied in a deadpan way. "Trust me, in a few months from now everyone will be wearing bow ties." Alex sniggered, _'Bow ties were never cool_.' she thought to herself, though she could picture her brother, Justin, wearing one. "So, no other questions then?" his eyes searched around the room, and just as he was about to turn around a voice pipped up from the back

"Yeah, Sir, what's your name?" Alex turned around to see who'd asked the question as she didn't recognise the voice. Unfortunately everyone was focused on the new teacher so it didn't help her narrow it down.

"Oh right, yes! How rude of me. I'm Mr Smith." he grinned. "And so far, I've only meet Alexandra so why don't you all tell me your names?" Alex growled, she hated being called Alexandra.

"Actually, Sir. Call me Alex."

Alex sat upon the stool at the counter of the Waverly Sub Station hoping no new customers would walk in for a while. She hated working there, but since her family does own it she was "obliged" to help. Just as she'd been thinking that, however, the door opened slowly to the sounds of a man and a woman speaking in rushed tones. Normally she would have just pretended to be foreign so she would get Justin to serve the order, however she recognised the sound of the mans voice. "Oh, no." she groaned as she approached the table. "Mr Smith!" she said with false enthusiasm as she looked at the new, bow-tie wearing teacher. "And you are?" she said to the young woman who was accompanying him. Alex took a moment to take a mental note of how the woman looked, because she seemed interesting. She was young, with red hair and spoke with a Scottish accent. She was wearing a very short skirt with a top & a black leather jacket, and noticed how she seemed to be taller than Mr Smith despite the fact they were both sitting down.

"I'm Amy Pond. You must be one of Mr Smith's students?" Amy giggled as she said 'Mr Smith' but soon checked herself after he gave her a quick glare.

"Amy Pond? Weird name." Alex laughed, thinking of countless jokes about duck ponds.

"Well, it's no better than Alexandra Margarita" Mr Smith joked, but quickly retracted his statement when he realised this girl was not one to mess with. "So, are you going to ask us what we'd like to order or not?"

"Fine. What would you like to order?"

"Doctor," Amy whispered. "I still don't get what we're doing here. You promised me the glamour of New York, not the streets of Waverly Place and you in a 9 to 5 job as a teacher." she groaned.

"There's something curious about this place," he whispered. "Something even I used to doubt, however if my theory is right then this will open up a whole new world – not literally."

"Fine but why here, to the Waverly Sub Station, and why do you make it your knowledge to know this Alex girls name?" however her question was ignored as she noticed the Doctor was staring at the wall behind her. "Well, Doctor, that's rude."

"Shhh." he said, then nodded his head to the direction he was looking in. Amy turned around with some excitement, hoping there would be something to make this trip interesting, however she got more than what she expected but her excitement had faded – because right there, just above Amy's head, was the crack that she'd seen when she was a little girl on her bedroom wall.

Alex was just about to take Mr Smiths order over to the table when she noticed that both of them had gone. She sat the orders back on the counter and ran out the door to see where they could have got too. Luckily she managed to catch a glimpse of Amy's long red hair, and ran quietly after them. She hid behind the corner but seen no trace of Mr Smith or Amy – just a blue police box. One that she'd never noticed before, but not one of any interest to her. She was just about to step forward when she heard a voice call her name.

"Alex, what are you doing here? Get back to the Sub Station, you're supposed to be taking orders!" Justin had came up behind her, distracting her for a second.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there in a minute." she turned around again, only to see that the blue box was gone.

"I don't understand, how come the crack is here? In a sandwich shop?" Amy sat down to compose herself, trying to work out how this all adds up.

"I don't know," the Doctor honestly replied. He was irritated with himself, he hates not knowing things. As he was looking at the screens trying to analyse the crack, he caught a glimpse of a small red jewellery box sitting on the controls. _'Amy's wedding ring.' _he thought to himself sadly, though he didn't linger on the thought as Amy got his attention.

"Doctor," she said slowly as she approached the screens. "Look!" she pointed at a security camera-like image of Alex walking around the area that the TARDIS had been sitting on. They both watched in silence as Alex gave a quick shifty look around the area to make sure no one was looking, then she pulled something that resembled a stick out of her boot and muttered something while waving it. The "stick" had lit up, however whatever was supposed to happen didn't because Alex appeared disappointed. "Doctor, she can't be a..." Amy stuttered in shock, and turned around to catch the Doctor looking pleased with himself.

"I was right," he grinned. "Magic _does _exist."


End file.
